Queen Pesca VIII
Shiba Pesca III is the Queen of Mushroom Kingdom in the Pescan Era. Her descendants, is Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. Appearance Shiba Pesca is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy similar to Shiba Miyuki, her descendant. As an adult she recently resembled Princess Peach with a golden crown on top of her head, which has red and blue spots. She also wears blue earrings and a pair of long white gloves, which covers her arm up to her shoulders. Her most obvious appearance is her pink dress. Her dress has a magenta line at the bottom. She recently wears red shoes. Abilities *'Cosmic Fission': Shiba Pesca has the ability for a single being to split into multiple copies of herself. Background Early Life Paul Pecsca's Empire Twelve millennia ago, Paul Pesca I is the young Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. Longing for peace, believed that it was necessary for his children, He is known to bring in his friends who told them that the God Tree's Chakra Fruit has the power to create the Empire. He defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using the new-found power, Paul and his friends have discovered the existence of tiny humanoid mushrooms called the Toads. Paul's ambition for peace had served as a magnet to attract the attention of unnamed Ninja Clan into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Paul Pesca dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the world. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. At some point, Paul Pesca, has created the Mushroom City as the new capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads had Paul as the emperor to all of the Ancient Izumo. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned. He used the Method of Letting the Hylians, Toads and Humans can cooperate by love and marriage. Paul Pesca's Son After the appointment as the Emperor, He was married to the Shinobi Queen of Ancient Izumo, who is a Hylian. His Wife gave birth to a son, Paul Pesca II, who recently is the heir of Ancient Izumo and is resembling Yuki Buxaplenty. First Pescan War =Paul Pesca's Crusade = After Paul Pesca II's cousin, King Richard made an alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom, after his father died, Paul Pesca II was recently appointed as the new Emperor to carry out his father's dream of being at peace with hylians toads and humans after being married to the woman who is a childhood frient of his. Outside the palace, Paul Pesca I's friends encounters Chou-sen Qubeley, who calls him Housen (奉先). Chou-sen is concerned about King Richard's crusade. Over at Sousou's camp just outside Rakuyou, Sousou watches on as Kakouton Giros is enraged at Paul Pesca's future descendants Sousou presents the Shichiseiken to Paul Pesca II who is very pleased with it, and wants Sousou to bring it to him. Sousou takes this chance to draw the Shichiseiken on Paul Pesca's son, only to be interfered by Ryofu. The two have a fierce battle outside, and Ryofu comments that Sousou is the one he's been seeking. The two continue to battle, until they both use their finishing techniques which clashed. In the resulting smokescreen, Sousou retreats, and Ryofu is satisfied. Chou-sen comments that Sousou is a frightening opponent. Back at his camp, Sousou returns the Shichiseiken, and swears in front of his army to form an alliance to overthrow Paul Pesca II. As Paul Pesca II is aware of this threat, He goes off on the Crusades to end this alliance as a threat. Paul Pesca II's Army; consisting of Toad, Humans and Hylians and the Anti-Toutaku Alliance suffered immediate casualties thanks to the advancing technology. Paul Pesca II's Sons Paul Pesca II's Legacy After Paul Pesca II's wife gave birth to Suna Pesca and Paul Pesca III, the two sons. After the Death of their father, Paul Pesca III's brother agreed to help the Toad, Hylian and Human villagers survive for their lives leading to the Second Pescan War. =Second Pescan War = Two millenniums later, Paul Pesca III was appointed as the third emperor of the Mushroom Kingdom. Tamakachi's son, Kamaitachi was appoint as the trusted assistant. At the Beginning of Second Pescan War, Kamaitachi warns Paul Pesca III about the Shimizu Clan's existence, declaring the War on the Hylians, Paul Pesca III was able to prevent the Hylian Poachers from causing the "Hylian Genocide" by sending his armada of battleships led by the Yotsuba Clan and the other Clans of the Ten Master Clans. The Ten Master Clans and the Shimizu Clan suffered many casualties for every millennium. The War Ended with the Ten Master Clans the victor of the War. At some point, after Paul Pesca III died to let the Ten Master Clans live in peace, Paul Pesca III's wife, Shiba Pesca gave birth to Paul Pesca IV his son to be the new King of the Mushroom Kingdom. As the Great Asian Alliance led the revolt against the Mushroom Kingdom, the Ten Master Clans led by Paul Pesca IV have finally been able to unleashed the event known as the Scorched Halloween. At some point, in the Fields of Zama, the Ten Master Clans were at war with General Hannibal despite being overwhelmed by Hannibal's War elephants, Scipio of the Roman Army comes to the Ten Master Clans' aid and drove off Hannibal's army before the Roman Empire came to power. After Paul Pesca IV passed away and after being married to Shiba Pesca II, Shiba Pesca II gave birth to the son Tatsuya Pesca also known as King Pesca V, who also has a daughter, named Shiba Pesca, also known as Queen Pesca VI. Shiba Pesca II also known as Queen Pesca VII, who was one with The Force, have gave birth to a daughter named Shiba Pesca III who was now the Queen of Mushroom Kingdom, The Toads called her call Queen Pesca VIII. Third Pescan War 669 years later, in the bid to expand her empire and having control the Pipe Maze, her eyes fell on the resources underground. She could get the strategic in fighting the Future Wars for land expansion. However, the very large Koopa Clan inhabited land that she wanted to take, and thus Pesca knew that she will have to fight to get their land and thus began the Third Pescan War. Bauzire the Leader of the Koopa Clan used the method of executing captured Toad Soldiers: throwing them into a Pipe near his underground village leading to "World 36" or as Pesca can call it the Minus World. Queen Pesca's army and the very large Koopa Clan suffered casualties. The War ended with the Mushroom Kingdom banishing Koopa Clan to the Minus World never to come back alive. Because of the Third Pescan War, the Divine Fortress unleashed it's full wrath on the Pescan Family and the Giant Tree was transformed into the Eight Headed Monster-like incarnation named the "Ten-Tails" or rather the "Pescan Orochi". Legacy After Shiba Pesca's death, Miya was born as the oldest twin-daughter of Yotsuba Genzou. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. After her twin sister had been rescued by her father from her kidnappers; she was asked by her father to use Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who would have been on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allows all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality; Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to her health deteriorating. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. She died due to poor health after giving birth of to Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. When Tatsuya and Shiba sensed that their home is in terrible danger by the rampaging Ten Tailed Pescan Dragon, Tatsuya and Shiba decided to fight the Ten Tailed Monster and put it end to it's constant threat. The Divine Fortress had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that was stolen by the "Pescan Family". In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Miya's Children, the Ten Master Clans were able to seal the Monster into the Young Yuki Buxaplenty. Family *Paul Pesca I- Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Unnamed Queen Shinobi- Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother (Deceased) *King Richard- Great Grand Cousin (Deceased) *Prince John- Great Grand Cousin (Deceased) *Paul Pesca II/Daimaru- Great Great Great Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Suna Pesca- Great Great Great Great Granduncle (Deceased) *Paul Pesca III- Great Great Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Paul Pesca IV- Great Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Tatsuya Pesca- Great Grandfather (Deceased) *Queen Pesca VI- Grandmother (Deceased) *Queen Pesca VII- Mother (Deceased) *Shiba Tatsuya- Descendant *Shiba Miyuki- Descendant *Galeem- God component *Laura Gekko- Human component (Deceased) *Dharkon- Demon component Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon